shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Shugo Chara! (anime)
Based on Peach-Pit's award winning manga series of the same name, the animated series is produced by Satelight under the direction of Kenji Yasuda. Each episode of the first season begins with a quote in English: "All kids have an egg in their souls, the egg of our hearts, our would-be selves, yet unseen." The plot of the episodes follows Amu Hinamori whose "cool and spicy" exterior belies her introverted personality. When Amu wishes for the courage to be reborn as her "would-be self", she is surprised to find three colorful eggs the next morning, which give birth to three Guardian Characters: Ran, Miki and Su. Season One (Shugo Chara!) The first episode, "Shugo Chara Born!" (しゅごキャラ誕生!, Shugo Kyara Tanjō!), was first broadcast on TV Tokyo in Japan on October 6, 2007 and concluded on September 27, 2008 with the fifty-first episode, "I'll Get the Embryo!" (エンブリオをこの手に!, Enburio o Kono Te ni!). The episodes were rebroadcast by TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Osaka, TV Setouchi, and TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting within a few days of the initial broadcast on TV Tokyo. During the week of April 7 to April 13, 2008, "The Fourth Guardian Egg!" (四つ目のしゅごたま!, Yottsume no Shugo Tama!) became one of the 10 most watched anime episodes when it received an average household viewership rating of 4.2%. It later returned to the top 10 during the week of July 21–27, 2008, when its July 26 broadcast received an average rating of 4.1%. A second series, Shugo Chara!! Doki— (しゅごキャラ!!どきっ, Shugo Chara!! Doki—) immediately followed the first series. Six pieces of theme music by the J-pop group Buono! are used for the first fifty-one episodes, two for the opening and four for the closing. "Egg of the Heart" (こころのたまご, Kokoro no Tamago) is the opening theme for the first twenty-six episodes, and "Liking Everybody" (みんなだいすき, Minna Daisuki) is the opening theme for episodes twenty-seven and onward. "True Self" (ホントのじぶん, Honto no Jibun) is the ending theme for the first twelve episodes, "Renai ♥ Rider" (恋愛♥ライダー, Ren'ai ♥ Raidā) for episodes thirteen to twenty-six, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" for episodes twenty-seven to thirty-nine, and "Do Your Best and Go!" (ガチンコでいこう!, Gachinko de Ikō!) for episode forty to episode fifty-one. Episode list of Shugo Chara! *Episode 01: Shugo Chara Born! - ("Shugo Kyara Tanjō!" (しゅごキャラ誕生!)) *Episode 02: The Heart's Egg! - ("Kokoro no Tamago!" (こころのたまご!)) *Episode 03: Flaky and Fluffy, Leave It to Su! - ("Saku to Fuwa to Sū ni Omakase!" (サクッとふわっとスゥにおまかせ!)) *Episode 04: I'm The Trump Card!? - ("Atashi ga Kirifuda!?" (あたしが切り札!?)) *Episode 05: Shoot! Beat the X-Chara! - ("Shūto! Batsu Kyara o Yattsukero!" (シュート! ×キャラをやっつけろ!)) *Episode 06: Character Transformation! Amulet Spade! - (Kyara Nari! Amyuretto Supēdo!" (キャラなり! アミュレットスペード!)) *Episode 07: The Small Egg! - ("Chiisana Tamago!" (ちいさなたまご!)) *Episode 08: I've Fallen in Love with Your Eyes! - ("Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru!" (君の瞳に恋してるっ!)) *Episode 09: The Seven Wonders of the Fujisaki Family!? - ("Fujisaki-ke no Nana Fushigi!?" (藤咲家の七不思議!?)) *Episode 10: Character Transformation! Amulet Clover! - ("Kyara Nari! Amyuretto Kurōbā!" (キャラなり! アミュレットクローバー!)) *Episode 11: A Holiday on the Snow Mountain! - ("Yukiyama no Kyūjitsu!" (雪山の休日!)) *Episode 12: A Sad Christmas Eve! - ("Kanashimi no Kurisumasu Ibu!" (悲しみのクリスマス・イブ!)) *Episode 13: Big Disturbance! New Year Live! - ("Daiharan! Nyū Iyā Raibu!" (大波乱! ニューイヤーライブ!)) *Episode 14: Shugo Chara at the Ski Slope!? Snoppe Appears! - ("Gerende ni Shugo Kyara!? Sunoppe Tōjō!" (ゲレンデにしゅごキャラ!? スノッペ登場!)) *Episode 15: The Battle at the Snowfield! Save Snoppe! - ("Setsugen no Daikōbō! Sunoppe o Sukue!" (雪原の大攻防! スノッペを救え!)) *Episode 16: One Two Three☆Heart's Magic! - ("Wan Tsū Surī☆Hāto no Majikku!" (ワン・ツー・スリー☆ハートのマジック!)) *Episode 17: The Breathtaking Speech Contest! - ("Supīchi Kontesuto Kiki Ippatsu!" (スピーチコンテスト危機一髪!)) *Episode 18: The Delightful and Embarrassed First Date! - ("Ureshi Hazukashi Hatsu Dēto!" (うれしはずかし初デート!)) *Episode 19: Dad and Mom's Memories! - ("Papa to Mama no Omoide!" (パパとママの思い出!)) *Episode 20: The Present for You! - ("Kimi e no Okurimono!" (君への贈り物!)) *Episode 21: Kidnapping of Shugo Charas! - ("Shugo Kyara Yūkai Sareru!" (しゅごキャラ誘拐される!)) *Episode 22: Shugo Charas Rescue Mission! - ("Shugo Kyara Kyūshutsu Daisakusen!" (しゅごキャラ救出大作戦!)) *Episode 23: Remake Honey! My Would Be Self! - ("Rimeiku Hanī! Naritai Jibun!" (リメイクハニー! なりたい自分!)) *Episode 24: Sketch of Heart! - ("Kokoro no Suketchi!" (心のスケッチ!)) *Episode 25: Nadeshiko! Goodbye Despite Spring!? - ("Nadeshiko! Haru Nanoni Sayonara!?" (なでしこ! 春なのにさよなら!?)) *Episode 26: New Beginning! - ("Atarashii Hajimari!" (新しいはじまり!)) *Episode 27: The Fourth Guardian Egg! - ("Yottsume no Shugo Tama!" (四つ目のしゅごたま!)) *Episode 28: Joker Disqualification? New Guardians Appear! - ("Jōkā Shikkaku? Shin Gādian Tōjō!" (ジョーカー失格? 新ガーディアン登場!)) *Episode 29: Character Transformation!? Amulet Angel! - ("Kyara Nari!? Amyuretto Enjeru!" (キャラなり!? アミュレットエンジェル!)) *Episode 30: Class Star VS Class Moon! Cheerleader Great Activity! - ("Hoshi-gumi VS Tsuki-gumi! Chia Gāru Daikatsuyaku!" (星組VS月組! チアガール大活躍!)) *Episode 31: Pretty Baby☆Great Tumult! - ("Puritī Beibī☆Daisōdō!" (プリティベイビィ☆大騒動!)) *Episode 32: Lonely Queen! - ("Hitoribotchi no Kuīn!" (ひとりぼっちのクイーン!)) *Episode 33: I Can't Help But Fall in Love! - ("Suki ni Narazu ni Irarenai!" (好きにならずにいられない!)) *Episode 34: Really!? Big Adventure of the Haunted Mansion! - ("Maji!? Yūrei Yashiki Daibōken!" (マジ!? 幽霊屋敷大冒険!)) *Episode 35: The Wedding Cake of the First Love! - ("Hatsukoi no Wedingu Kēki!" (初恋のウェディング・ケーキ!)) *Episode 36: Golden Prince! *Part I* - ("Ōgon no Ōji! *Zenpen*" (黄金の王子! *前編*)) *Episode 37: Golden Prince! *Part II* - ("Ōgon no Ōji! *Kōhen*" (黄金の王子! *後編*)) *Episode 38: Key, Lock, He and I! - ("Kī to Rokku to Aitsu to Atashi!" (キーとロックとアイツとあたし!)) *Episode 39: Character Transformation! Platinum Royale! - ("Kyara Nari! Purachina Rowaiyaru!" (キャラなり! プラチナロワイヤル!)) *Episode 40: Rima! Unlock The Heart! - ("Rima! Kokoro no Anrokku!" (りま! こころのアンロック!)) *Episode 41: True Self! - ("Honto no Jibun!" (ホントのじぶん!)) *Episode 42: Utau Hoshina! The Last Fight! - ("Hoshina Utau! Saigo no Tatakai!" (ほしな歌唄! 最後の戦い!)) *Episode 43: Character Transformation! Amulet Dia! - ("Kyara Nari! Amyuretto Daiya!" (キャラなり! アミュレットダイヤ!)) *Episode 44: Twinkle of the Heart! - ("Kokoro no Kirameki!" (ココロのきらめき!)) *Episode 45: Go for it! Seiichiro! - ("Ganbare! Seiichirō!" (がんばれ! 誠一郎!)) *Episode 46: Rima's Advent!? The Goddess of Comedy! - ("Rima Kōrin!? Owarai no Kamisama!" (りま降臨!? お笑いの神様!)) *Episode 47: I'm Utau's Manager!? - ("Atashi ga Utau no Manējā!?" (あたしが歌唄のマネージャー!?)) *Episode 48: Asking a Favor of Yaya! - ("Yaya ni Onegai!" (ややにお願い!)) *Episode 49: The Secret of the Violin! Notes Dancing in the Wind! - ("Baiorin no Himitsu! Kaze ni Mau Onpu!" (バイオリンの秘密! 風に舞う音符!)) *Episode 50: Have We Really Found It?! The Embryo! - ("Maji de Hakken!? Enburio!" (まじで発見!? エンブリオ!)) *Episode 51: I'll Get the Embryo! - ("Enburio o Kono Te ni!" (エンブリオをこの手に!)) Season Two (Shugo Chara!! Doki) The first episode, "Sparkle With All Your Might!" (めいっぱいのキラキラ!, Meippai no Kirakira!), was first broadcast on TV Tokyo in Japan on October 4, 2008, where the series continues to air today. The episodes are also rebroadcast by TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Osaka, TV Setouchi, and TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting within a few days of the initial broadcast on TV Tokyo. Four pieces of theme music are used for each episode. "Everyone's Egg" (みんなのたまご, Minna no Tamago) by Shugo Chara Egg! is the opening theme, and starting with episode sixty-five the new opening theme becomes "Guardian Guardian!" (しゅごしゅご!, Shugo Shugo!?); and "Lotta Love Lotta Love" (ロッタラ ロッタラ, Rottara Rottara) by the J-pop group Buono! is the ending theme. A second ending theme, "This Road" (co・no・mi・chi ?), also by Buono!, took its place from episode 69 to 76 and the third opening up to date is "Leave it to the♪Guardians" (おまかせ♪がーデイアン ,Omakase♪Guardians?), by Guardians4 and the third ending, "MY BOY", also sung by Buono!, started showing from episode 77 onwards. Beginning with episode ninety, the ending theme is "Take it Easy", again performed by Buono!. Episode list of Shugo Chara!! Doki *Episode 52: Sparkle With All Your Might! - ("Meippai no Kirakira!" (めいっぱいのキラキラ!)) *Episode 53: Hectic Day to Speak Frankly!? - ("Butchake Ōisogashi!?" (ぶっちゃけ大忙し!?)) *Episode 54: Eh? A New Friend! - ("Ē? Atarashii Otomodachi!" (えぇ? 新しいお友達!)) *Episode 55: Put the Heart of the Song on Wings! - ("Tsubasa ni Uta no Kokoro o Nosete!" (翼に歌の心をのせて!)) *Episode 56: To the Sky! The Feeling to Take Off! - ("Ōzora e! Tobitatsu Kimochi!" (大空へ! 飛び立つキモチ!)) *Episode 57: Real Pretty Close Call! - ("Geki-kawa Kiki-ippatsu!" (激カワ危機一髪!)) *Episode 58: Panic in Class Plum! - ("Panikku in Sumomo-gumi!" (パニック・イン・すもも組!)) *Episode 59: Utau Hoshina! A New Beginning! - ("Hoshina Utau! Atarashii Shuppatsu!" (ほしな歌唄! 新しい出発!)) *Episode 60: When You Confess, It's Your Lucky Day! - ("Rakkī Dē wa Kokuhaku Biyori?" (ラッキー・デーは告白日和?)) *Episode 61: Notice Them! Kiran's Feelings! - ("Todoke! Kiran no Omoi!" (届け! キランの思い!)) *Episode 62: Rima vs. Nagihiko! Are The Two Rivals? - ("Rima vs Nagihiko! Futari wa Raibaru?" (りまvsなぎひこ! ふたりはライバル?)) *Episode 63: Lulu's Flawless Christmas! - ("Ruru no Kanpeki Kurisumasu!" (ルルの完璧クリスマス!)) *Episode 64: The New Year! First Laughter in Character Transformation!? - ("Shinshun! Kyara Nari Hatsu Warai!?" (新春! キャラなり初笑い!?)) *Episode 65: Snow Days are Full of Secrets? - ("Yuki no Hi wa Naisho ga Ippai?" (雪の日はナイショがいっぱい?)) *Episode 66: Uproar! A Cat-Eared Girl!? - ("Osawagase! Neko Mimi Shōjo!?" (お騒がせ!　猫耳少女!?)) *Episode 67: A UFO Girl Appears! - ("UFO Shōjo Arawaru!" (UFO少女あらわる!)) *Episode 68: Goodbye, Saaya Yamabuki... - ("Sayōnara, Yamabuki Saaya..." (さようなら、山吹沙綾…)) *Episode 69: First Love? Love Attack! - ("Hatsukoi? Rabu Atakku!" (初恋? ラブアタック!)) *Episode 70: I Hate Chocolate!? - ("Choko nanka Daikkirai!?" (チョコなんか大っきらい!?)) *Episode 71: Tough Road of Integrity! Kairi Returns! - ("Kewashiki Makoto no Michi! Kairi Futatabi!" (険しき誠の道!　海里再び!)) *Episode 72: How Seismic! Grandma Appears!! - ("Gekishin! Obāsama Tōjō!!" (激震! おばあさま登場!!)) *Episode 73: On the Secret List! The Recipe of Reconciliation? - ("Maruhi! Nakanaori no Reshipi?" ((秘)! 仲直りのレシピ?)) *Episode 74: An Exciting White Day! - ("Dokki Doki no Howaito Dē!" (ドッキドキのホワイトデー!) *Episode 75: Coming Out!? Utau Came To My House! - ("Bareta!? Utau ga Ie ni Yattekita!" (バレた!? 歌唄が家にやってきた!)) *Episode 76: New Enemy!? Battle On Moonlight! - ("Aratanaru Teki!? Tsukiyo no Batoru!" (新たなる敵!? 月夜のバトル!)) *Episode 77: Impact! The First Date Which Was Broken!? - ("Shōgeki! Kowasareta Hatsu Dēto!?" (衝撃! 壊された初デート!?)) *Episode 78: Amu-chan's Long Day!? - ("Amu-chan no Nagāi Ichinichi!?" (あむちゃんのなが～い一日!?)) *Episode 79: Ikuto and Amu Battle of Sorrow! - ("Ikuto to Amu Kanashimi no Batoru!" (イクトとあむ 悲しみのバトル!)) *Episode 80: The Feeling Which You Believe! Platinum Heart! - ("Shinjiru Kimochi! Purachina Hāto!" (信じるキモチ!プラチナハート!)) *Episode 81: Infiltration! Easter Company!? - ("Sennyū! Īsutāsha!?" (潜入! イースター社!?)) *Episode 82: Fierce Fighting! I Become an Ace! - ("Nettō! Watashi ga Ēsu ni Naru!" (熱闘! 私がエースになる!))' *Episode 83:Music Exposition of Passing Each Other?"Surechigai no Ongaku Hakurankai?" (すれちがいの音楽博覧会?) *Episode 84:Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!"Nikaidō-sensei wa Sensei Dattā!?" (二階堂先生は先生だったぁ!?) *Episode 85:Wassup! Here Comes the Gal Everyone's Talking About!!"Chīsu! Uwasa no Gyaru Tōjō!!" (ち～す! 噂のギャル登場!!) *Episode 86: A Singing Voice! The Me of that Day!! "Hibike Utagoe! Ano hi no Atashi ni!!" (響け歌声！あの日のあたしに!!) *Episode 87:Save Nana! Guardian Character Nurse and Safeguarding?"Nana wo Sukue! Shugo Chara Naasu Shutsudou?" (ナナを救え! しゅごキャラナース出動?) *Episode 88:Calamity! The Great Mystery Egg Runaway!!"Gekitotsu! Nazo Tama Dai Bousou!!" (激突! ナゾたま大暴走!!) *Episode 89: Heart, I Understand."Kokoro, Wakariaete." (心、わかりあえて.) *Episode 90: I Want To Tell You My Feelings! "Tsutaetai! Kono Kimochi!" (伝えたい! このキモチ!) *Episode 91: Full Throttle! My Rhythm! "Zenkai! Boku no Rizumu" (全開!　僕のリズム) *Episode 92: It's Got to Be Cool! Beat Jumper!"Kūru ni Kimero! Bīto Janpā!" (クールに決めろ!　ビートジャンパー!) *Episode 93: Utau Hoshina, Fly to the Future! "Hoshina Utau, Mirai e no Hishō!" (ほしな歌唄、未来への飛翔!) *Episode 94: Onward! The Calico Cat Search Party!? "Susume! Mikeneko Sōsakutai!?" (進め! みけねこ捜索隊!?) *Episode 95: Rima, Yaya, and the Pearls that Bind Them! "Rima to Yaya, Shinju no Kizuna!" (りまとやや、真珠の絆!) *Episode 96: Unheard Pleas, Shattered Feelings. "Todokanai Koe, Kudakareru Omoi." (届かない声、くだかれる思い.) *Episode 97: Tadase and Ikuto! The Horoscope of Fate! "Tadase to Ikuto! Unmei no Horosukōpu!" (唯世とイクト! 運命のホロスコープ!) *Episode 98: Revival! The Shining Dancing Princess! "Fukkatsu! Kagayaki no Maihime!" (復活! 輝きの舞姫!) *Episode 99: Our Feelings as One! Guardian's Fight! "Omoi wa Hitotsu! Gādian no Tatakai!" (思いは一つ! ガーディアンの戦い!) *Episode 100: Birth! Double Character Transformation! "Tanjō! Futasu no Kyara Nari!" (誕生! 2つのキャラなり!) *Episode 101: The Torn Picture Book! A Sad Secret! "Yabuka re ta Ehon! Kanashiki Himitsu!" (破かれた絵本! 悲しき秘密!) *Episode 102: The Egg of Dreams, My Would-Be Self. "Yume no Tamago, Naritai Jibun." (夢のたまご、なりたい自分.) Third Season (Shugo Chara Party!) thumb|300px|right The 103rd issue of Tora Dayo, the free news handout from the Toranoana bookstore chain, displays the cover from the October issue of Kodansha's Nakayoshi magazine with an announcement of a new Shugo Chara! anime program. According to the Nakayoshi cover image in Tora Dayo, Shugo Chara Party! will premiere in Japan on Saturday, October 3. There is a list of additional short programs before and after showing Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki! during the Shugo Chara! Party!. Here is a list that will show what is in order below: * Shugo Chara! Pucchi Puchi! * Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! * Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki! * Shugo Chara! Fortune-telling! Episode list of Shugo Chara!!! Doki Dokki *Episode 103: The Super-Peppy Transfer Student "Genki Ippai Tenkousei!" (元気いっぱい転校生!) *Episode 104: Birth! A Guardian Apprentice!? "Tanjou! Gaadian Minarai!?" (誕生! ガーディアン見習い!?) *Episode 105: Sparkling Heart! Power Song! "Kokoro Kagayake! Ka Pawaa!" (ココロ輝け! 歌パワー!) *Episode 106: Hikaru vs Rabbit? The Very First Job! "Hikaru vs Usagi? Hatsu Shigoto ha Taihen!" (ひかるｖｓウサギ? 初仕事は大変!) *Episode 107: Yaya's Limitless Guarding! "Yaya no Harikiri Gaadeningu!!" (ややの張り切りガーデニング!!) Category: Episodes